User blog:Jella141/Social Life, Relationships,
'Social Life' Firstly, I wanted to let you guys know that I will be attending Year 10 (which is the Australian equivalent of America’s sophomore year, I believe) camp for the next three days. It may not seem like a big deal, and to be honest it really isn’t, but I just wanted to inform you that I will not be able to access the Wiki during this time. However, although it isn’t something I should really make a fuss about, this is going to be the first time in over a year that I won’t have kept up my daily contributions here. Due to this, I see the situation playing out in either one of two ways: it may feel odd being away from the Wiki after spending most of my free time here or it will feel completely normal, as I will be able to enjoy myself and spend some more time with my friends from school. I guess the main issue is that I’ve become so attached to you guys and this Wiki that the thought of being without it, even if it is only for a few days, is strange. Although, deep down I do believe little breaks can be good, as I don’t often get a lot of those. So yeah, this camp will most likely be a positive thing for me. Regardless of what happens, I’m sure it will be fine and I’m probably just overreacting way too much. 'Relationships' A while ago I went through some shit with this one girl who I liked at the time, who also liked me back, or at least she did for a bit, and let’s just say that didn’t exactly end well. Anyways, as of recently I have started talking to another girl who I have come to like a lot, and I know for a fact that she does indeed like me back at this time. Essentially, the hardest part for me now is how to approach this situation as I’ve never had a girlfriend and haven’t always been the best with expressing my feelings to girls. The best thing to do would probably be to just keep talking to her like I have been and see where it goes from there, but for some reason I feel that if I don’t make a move now, I may lose her too. Pretty much, I’m just a little nervous, but all in all, this girl genuinely likes me for me. So hopefully, although I don’t want to jump to any conclusions and get entirely optimistic over it, I may have a girlfriend soon. 'This Wiki' Finally, as I stated before, this Wiki has truly become a special part of my life and it honestly would feel different if I did not come here every day, however small breaks here and there would perhaps be healthy for me. So, that’s all I really wanted to say. I hope you don’t think of me now as a guy who is always emotional and shit, because the truth is, I’m not. I know what I need to be when I need to be it. Basically, I’m still the same fgt you know as Jella. <3 TL;DR I’m going on camp for three days, I may possibly have a girlfriend soon, and this Wiki is still a big part of my life. Category:Blog posts